ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Time Heals
Plot Gwen steals a book from Hex that allows her to travel back in time so she can stop the Omnitrix from overloading. Paradox intervenes just before the spell is activated, warning Gwen that the consequences for "fooling" with time are extremely severe. Gwen activates the spell anyway (Ortes expasitis). She convinces her past self to stop Ben and Kevin from starting the machine that overloaded the Omnitrix. Her plan succeeds and she returns to the present where she finds a group of humans being held hostage by Charmcaster's minions. She attempts to fight them off, but is outnumbered and runs into Paradox. He tells Gwen that Kevin wasn't able to help fight off Hex and Charmcaster's forces because he didn't have his monstrous form's abilities and was turned into a monster minion. The alternate Gwen, however, was killed by Charmcaster. The current Gwen breaks into Hex's building and after fighting Charmcaster, she escaped by cutting the ground around her and falling through all the other floors into a torture room. There she finds an injured Ben. They fought Hex, Charmcaster, Kevin and her other minions and after Ben buys Gwen time and Gwen activates the time spell again. This time, she convinces both her other past selves not to interfere and wipes the memory of the Gwens that belong in that time period. The two time traveler Gwens go home and the present Gwen takes the present Ben, and present, mutated Kevin to Mr. Smoothie's. On the way, the gang runs into Paradox again who says everything is fine. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (main character in this episode) *Kevin Levin *Paradox Villains *Hex *Charmcaster *Charmcaster's Stone Creatures Aliens used *Swampfire *Spidermonkey Quotes Trivia *Right after Ben and Kevin break the doorbell, Gwen says, " what are you guys doing?". This is the first time we see Gwen wearing glasses. *If you observe, Gwen's eyes were tearing up during her conversation with Paradox in which he told her to do nothing. *Despite Ben's cockiness and carelessness, he cares about Gwen as he defended her(like in In Charm's Way) and as he said he won't bear to lose her. *When Ben tells Gwen that he had already lost her once and did not want to lose her again, you can see that Gwen has a light lining of tears in her eyes because of her guilt for hurting Ben. *This is another episode that shows how Ben deeply cares about Gwen. *Despite Kevin's statement about karma in Trade-Off, he gets upset about his transformation once again. *This is the second time the Archamada Book of Spells is mentioned in the entire show, since the original series. However, the book cover of the book is much different as compared to in the original series. *Ben went 2 aliens on-screen but because when he transformed off-screen we didn't know what alien he went, also he had no hologram, since he had to only hold off Rock Monsters and Rock Monster Kevin. *When Paradox said " In fact, sometimes to do something, all you have to do is nothing." he hinted that he already knew Kevin would be turned back to normal. *The spell used by Gwen to travel back in time is similar to the one used by Raven in Teen Titans to travel to Azarath. *Gwen has a 60-inch television at home. *Every alien Ben used in this episode's name starts with a S. Errors *When Swampfire shoots the ceiling above Hex, it's closed. When Hex came in, it was open by Gwen's carving. ﻿ Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc